Cooking
From to , there is no recipe too obscure or odd to avoid notice from the chefs of Azeroth. Food is used in the game to heal players out of combat, so they can get back to fighting as quickly as possible. As you are traveling around the world, you'll notice that you often receive pieces of meat, which, instead of being sold to merchants, could be used to create food. If you are a player that relies on food, such as a non-healing player or a player that solos, food should become very important to you. You can buy food from merchants, but the food gained through cooking is nearly free and it is actually much more effective. Cooking is also a great "flavor" secondary skill because you can entertain players with the funny and interesting dishes you can create. Hand someone some , , or a and you'll see what we mean. Additionally, certain cooked foods have a 15-minute or 30-minute Well Fed buff effect in addition to the immediate health boost all foods have. (Know you're going in to battle and have a few minutes? Eat that first and gain 2 Spirit and 2 Stamina for 15 minutes. +2 stamina equates to 20 hit points and +2 spirit makes you get health and mana back quicker.) A list of recipes and the buffs they give can be found under Well Fed. In the Burning Crusade, cooking is improved for other classes as there are buffs such as increased agility, spell damage, healing, etc. A "treat" can also be given to a Hunter pet or a Warlock minion. Requirements Most recipes require spices or ingredients which can be obtained from trade goods vendors. are for 5, are each, and are each. Recipes also require a Cooking Fire, such as a Campfire, a Stove, a Brazier, or a Fireplace, but not a Forge. Suggested Classes All classes benefit from cooking: melee, ranged, Tanks, spell damage and healers alike. With the addition of the new recipes available in Outland, there is something for everyone! Summary of Skill levels What do the colors mean? The color of the recipe in your cooking window (menu) indicates whether you will gain a skill point in Cooking when you create the item. The color codes are as follows: * Red = Cannot create yet; you need a higher skill level in Cooking before you can create this recipe. * Orange = Will always receive a Cooking skill point when you create that item. * Yellow = Likely to receive a Cooking skill point. * Green = Unlikely to receive a Cooking skill point. * Gray = No skill increase. Basically you want to create Yellow-named or Orange-named recipes when possible, to ensure you get an increase in your skill level. Some people recommend making only yellow items until they turn green since the ingredients probably will be easier to find. Advancement In order to produce food, one requires meat from the beasts or fish in Azeroth. After level 250, there will be some gaps in the leveling curve requiring one to use fish in order to advance. This was re-evaluated in patch 2.4, where one can level cooking up to maximum without capturing a single fish. Cooking trainers can be found in capital cities as well as some minor cities. Expert :See also: Expert Cooking Recipes *To progress beyond a Cooking skill of 150 (Expert) requires the purchase of an . Horde players can buy the from in Shadowprey Village in Desolace, while Alliance players can find it from in Silverwind Refuge in Ashenvale. Purchase price is , less if you have the faction discount. is also commonly available through an Auction House - prices vary but are commonly marked up only slightly. This option is often much more expedient. Artisan :''See also: Artisan Cooking Recipes *Reaching Artisan level requires the completion of a quest. Optionally, pick up a quest starting from the Cooking trainer in Orgrimmar ( for the Horde) or Ironforge ( for the Alliance). You cannot get the quest until your cooking skill is 225 and you are level 35. This quest leads you to at the Gadgetzan inn in Tanaris. Or, you may skip the leading quest and head directly to Gadgetzan. Dirge will give you the quest , for which you must also have cooking skill of 225 and be at least level 35. You might want to gather some s (12), (10) and (20) in anticipation of this quest. WARNING: At level 35, it will be practically impossible to gather the eggs on your own as the lowest level creatures needed to be killed to drop these items is level 41. The best drop rates occur in the level 48-52 range. It is recommended to either purchase the eggs from the Auction House or have a higher level friend obtain them for you. **Where to get s: Rocs (level 41+) and Fire Rocs (level 43) in Tanaris are the most convenient source, but Owlbeasts (level 42+) in Hinterlands have a much better drop rate and are easier to find. Supposedly all large birds (level 41+) have a chance to drop Giant Eggs. **Where to get : Various shoreline mobs (level 35+), such as Crabs, Murlocs, Naga, Threshers and Turtles, will drop that often have this inside them. **Where to get : You can buy it from various vendors in both Horde and Alliance cities and towns. The most obvious place for Alliance is the cheese shop in Stormwind. For Horde, the innkeepers in Thunder Bluff, Silvermoon City, Desolace, Hammerfall, and Thousand Needles sell Alterac Swiss. If you want to save some money just pick it up from the supply crates in Stratholme. It is also now sold by the provisions vendor in the Caverns of Time in Tanaris. Master :''See also: Master Cooking Recipes *The Burning Crusade expansion pack offers master level cooking. Cooking has also gotten a nice boost in the expansion compared to before, with a wide variety of stat bonus foods. ** Horde : Book bought from in the inn at Thrallmar. ** Alliance : Book bought from in the kitchen of the Honor Hold inn **Note: Either faction can also pick up the book from an NPC in the inn at the Cenarion Refuge. *You can travel to Sporeggar and obtain 2 recipes from Sporeggar Quartermaster : (300) and (310) with generally readily available mats like . The only requirement is a Neutral reputation with Sporeggar. Alliance: In Honor Hold you can obtain (300). Travel to Telaar and meet for 4 cooking recipes, (325), (325), (320), (320). At Allerian Stronghold visit Golden Fish Sticks(325), Spicy Crawdad(350) and , Blackened Basilisk(315), Warp Burger(325) each with 2 recipes. Head to Toshley's Station at Blade's Edge Mountains for (335) and (335) from . Visit in Orebor Harborage for 2 recipes (Feltail Delight and Blackened Trout - both 300). *In Patch 2.3 a daily cooking quest was made available from located in the Lower City. These quests require a cooking skill of at least 275 and are only available for players at level 70. Quests * You have to do a quest at cooking 225 to get the Artisan cooking skill. (see above) * The Innkeeper at Cenarion Hold (Silithus) will give you a quest called . You will need to have your cooking at a minimum of 285 before you can pick up the quest. For this quest you will first have to visit the Twilight Hammer camp to the West and retrieve a book. After returning the book she will teach you how to make and will ask you to make 10 for her. * In the Burning Crusade there are also Daily Cooking Quests, which require level 275 cooking, and a level 70 character. Completing these quests can give you 6 more high level recipes, gold, and meat or fish to cook. Quick Start Guide (Alliance up to 225) *Find a cooking trainer and spend the 9 copper to learn the cooking skill. This will most likely be in Goldshire, Dolanaar, Kharanos, or the Exodar. *Start with making as much as you can. It will cost you per 5 bread and this will get you up to skill 40 without ever leaving the trainer. *Now cook with from boars in Elwynn Forest and Dun Morogh, with found on wolves in Elwynn Forest and Dun Morogh, or found on Azuremyst Isle, until you reach a skill level of 50. This will take at LEAST 49 pieces of meat. *It is advisable, since the points gained decrease as your skill level increases, to learn to make from your trainer at skill level 10, or make if you are low on meat from the animals. Gnomes and Dwarves can also make after getting the recipe as a quest reward. *At skill level 50, you can turn your and into and into , which will take you to skill level 100, given sufficient supplies. *At skill level 75, find a trainer again and spend 5 silver (or less, with faction discounts) to train Journeyman cooking. *Be sure also to head to Stormwind and ask a guard where the cooking trainer is there. There is a man in Old Town inside the Pig and Whistle Tavern named Kendor Kabonka. He sells 10-12 recipes up to level 130. Some of the recipes can be recognized as quest rewards from the surrounding zones. This is especially helpful if you are doing the cooking grind at 70. Be sure to pick up and *Head over to Westfall and finish skill up to 90 with . *Go to Redridge and kill the Murlocs for until 100. *Go kill spiders and vultures in Redridge for until 130. *To be on the safe side, go to Ashenvale and go to Shandrina in Silverwind Refuge and pick up the for 1 gold (or less with faction discounts). *Go back to the Wetlands and kill crocolisks, Murlocs, and raptors for , , , and until 190. *At 190, head over to Desolace and find the two vendors, Vendor-Tron 1000 and Super-Seller 680 . They only spawn approximately once an hour for about 10 minutes in two different places, as they only appear at two stops of a caravan that moves through Desolace. *Vendor-Tron 1000 sells 5 recipes while Super-Seller 680 sells only one close to your level but 3 others for level 275. *Head over to the Hinterlands and kill the wolves outside of Aerie Peak and collect and . You will use these to make and up to 225. * While in Hinterlands, be sure also to kill Owlbeasts because they drop which you will you for the quest to get above 225. You need 12 eggs. *After hitting 225, find a place that sells Alterac Swiss and buy 20 of it. Either that or go farm it in Stratholme. *Go down to Stranglethorn Vale and go along the south west cost killing Naga. They should drop which should in turn have inside. You'll need 10 of them. *After collecting 12 , 10 , and 20 , take the boat over to Kalimdor and fly to Gadgetzan. *In the inn, there will be an NPC named Dirge Quikcleave who will have a quest waiting. Give him the above items mentioned and quest is done and you are a Master Cook. *Head to Felwood at the Talonbranch Glade and find Malygen behind the house. He sells three recipes. *Stay in Felwood but look around for any bears wandering in the area. Kill them for and cook either the or until they turn green. Note that the bears in Feralas near the Twin Colossals are also a good source of . Should be 285. Quick guide (Horde) *Start by going to a cooking trainer and learn cooking. *Start with making as much as you can, by buying and . It will cost you per 5 bread and this will get you up to skill 40 without ever leaving the trainer. *Continue by cooking 19 with found on boars in Durotar, or by cooking 19 with found on wolves/darkhounds in Mulgore or Tirisfal Glades. *Continue with , which you can learn from a recipe found on (unlimited), an orc butcher in Razor Hill. Kill scorpids in Durotar until you've gotten 40 s. Cook the dish using all stingers. You will now be at cooking level 60. *Further on, learn Journeyman Cooking from a trainer and continue to Tranquillien, Ghostlands. Buy the recipe for from (unlimited) and start killing Spindleweb spiders in the zone. After collecting 40 of s, cook the dish using them all. You're now at level 100. *Fly to the Crossroads, The Barrens, and buy the recipe for from (unlimited). Fly to Camp Taurajo and kill lots of storm lizards, the best drops are from Stormhides and Thunderheads. Gather 40 and along with 40 , make 40 s. You should now be at level 140. *Fly to Shadowprey Village in western Desolace and buy the from in order to learn Expert Cooking. *Fly back to the Crossroads and buy the recipe for off the butcher, (unlimited). Find your way over to Tarren Mill and start killing Mountain Lions of all kinds in Hillsbrad Foothills and Alterac Mountains. Get 35 and cook the chops with 35 . Your cooking level should be 175. *Fly to Camp Mojache in Feralas and buy the recipe for from (unlimited). Kill wolves in the zone in order to get . Also keep 25 or more for later cooking. Collect 40 and together with 40 , cook the ribs. You're now at cooking level 215. *Learn how to make from a trainer and get 20 pieces of . Cook it and you'll be at level 225. *Begin the cooking quest in Orgrimmar. Get eggs from Owlbeasts in the Hinterlands, from clams found on sea creatures (or check the auction house) and from at Freewind Post. Note: Alterac Swiss is now available to both factions from in the Caverns of Time. *Learn from the innkeeper in Gadgetzan and cook up 25 steaks using and *When you get to 250, go to Bloodvenom Post and learn either Recipe: Juicy Bear Burger or Recipe: Charred Bear Kabobs. Grind the abundant Angerclaw Bears for Bear Flank These recipes go yellow at 275, green at 285 - keep making burgers or kabobs until you hit 285. *Head over to The Innkeeper at Cenarion Hold (Silithus) and complete her cooking quest . Make the dumplings until you hit 300. *Learn Master Cooking, so go see Baxter in the tavern in Thrallmar and buy the Master Cooking Manual. * Buy the recipe for Ravager Dogs from Cookie One-Eye in Thrallmar (by the stables) and then go kill Ravagers around Falcon Watch until you have about 35-40 meat. This should get you to 325. * 325 to 350 **Go buy the Roasted Clefthoof recipe from Nula the Butcher in Garadar (Nagrand) and then kill Clefthooves around Nagrand for about 35-40 meat or: **Go buy the Warp Burger recipe from Innkeeper Grilka in Stonebreaker Hold (Terokkar Forest) and then kill Warp Stalkers/Hunters around Terokkar Forest for about 35-40 meat. * if you have fishing: fish up Furious Crawdads in one of three lakes around Terokkar Forest and then cooking them. However, these lakes are only accessible if you have a flying mount. You also need a 330+ fishing skill to be able to fish there. The three lakes are: **Lake Jorune - north west of Stonebreaker Hold. **Lake Ere'Noru - south east of Allerian Stronghold. **Blackwind Lake - in the south east corner of the map, in the Skettis area. *You can buy the recipe from Rungor in Stonebreaker Hold. *Non Fishers: You can go to Blade's Edge Mountains and find an NPC called Matron Varah (she's the Innkeeper at Mok'Nathal Village) who gives you the quest to get her Raptor Ribs and Serpent Flesh. Once you complete it, she'll give you the recipe for Crunchy Serpent, which will stay green until 375. It is also possible to get the recipe from at Evergrove. You can now kill Scalewing's around Blade's Edge Mountains for Serpent Flesh. You will need about 60 to get to 375. External links Category:Cooking Category:RPG professions